RWBY: A Time Set Apart
by TorturedArc
Summary: Jaune Arc is a young man in a midevil world known as Remnant. He turns down a kings offer... and accidentally kills one of the kings men. He is on the run from the mercenaries bent on finding him when he runs into two ypung women, who just might hold the key to saving him.


**:Dear Readers.**

 **Hi its me, Gaara.**

 **I have written thus story in hopes to pay respect to Cour Al Aran.**

 **I have a very heavy respect for this individual. I have read through two of his finished peices. One Good Turn Deserves Another. And Not This Time Fate. These are stories that inspired me to reach out and share my own story qith the world. I take inspiration from that great artist. But enough of me fondeling his balls. I am currently reading Forged Destiny. and yes... it is Cour's.**

 **So I have taken into mind the twist that Cour puts on his peices.**

 **In One Good Turn, the story has a wierd sense of midevil. Of course it isnt, but it has that pull. And Forged Destiny has a midevil-rpg feel. So this story is a very midevil story. It will have everything needed to cause ultimate mayhem to your perception of the beloved characters of the RWBY franchise.**

 **All of my inspiration is owed to Coeur. Please read his work. You wont regret it.**

 **Also... I have no claim over the RWBY franchise. It all belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

If love could bring out the best in people, then could it shove it away too?

Jaune could honestly care less.

For the music that is. He could care less about the words of the bard that sings at the back of the dank tavern in which he sadly must reside in for the time being. The place reeks of puke and poorly made wine. Of course. The reason that he is currently trying to block out the awful sound of men trying to dance while drunk, is his father.

Who sits across from him. With a sword under the table ready to puncture Jaune's private parts if he is provoked.

"So, now we sit here. And we talk this through. Or so help me your mother will never be a gran." William Arc says to his son with venom hidden poorly.

Jaune sighs.

He sadly did this to himself, he refused the offer to be inducted into the Mistral Royal Guard. A position that would set many a farmer or soldier into a seat at the kings table. It would grant them a title and land to go with it. including the annual riches paid to them through unjust taxes forced on the common folk. It is only extended through personal recommendations from the kings guard members. And as many know, refusal is just as good as spitting into the face of the king.

"Father, I think you are blowing this out of proportions. I requested a reveiw of the terms to be discussed. Then you of course tried to steal and forge the sent papers in hopes of forcing me in. So in anger I burned them. Sadly that means no document was sent back. So I did what I had to."

Jaune says with great fear that his father would take this a step further. Or in his case, a few inches.

"And you sent a refusal letter." William says with a pained look on his face. That same look is what is known in the Arc family as the "faltering grimace". Its what is shown when Jaune's father is deciding on a very difficult choice.

Slowly Jaune feels the sword slip from its rest atop his knee.

"Jaune, you know I can't aid you. Not after what you did, it would drag me into the shit with you." William says with a sad expression.

He had every right to be angry. His son refused an offer sent by a king, then when two guards were sent to teach him a lesson on graditude, he ended up killing one.

He was right to charge in here and threaten his son. If he didnt, he would be aiding a criminal, and also abandoning his son altogether. Jaune needs to know his father is on his side, in words.

A loud crash sounds as a man is tossed off the seat in which he resides, straight into a small woman.

Jaune catches her by the shoulders and pushes her upright again as the drunk man who was launched stumbles to his feet. Only to find a fist in hs face.

Again he is launched, this time it is right out the door and into the mud and downpour outside.

The woman Jaune caught turns to the assailant of the now soaked and dazed man outside.

"Yang! Why did you do that! He is an unarmed civilian!"

The small woman says with her back turned to the Arc men.

Jaunetake thit time to observe the two odd individuals.

The one whos face he could see was golden blonde, with unkept hair running down her back and shoulders like a mane. Her eyes like the lilac flowers his mother picks. Her features are very apealing. Angled jaw and pretty facial structure. Full shoulders and large breasts. Her figure was something of dreams. But he notices that she carries herself in a sub-combat stance. Like she is always ready to throw down.

Her outfit is mostly covered by the brown cloak she wears. But much of her is shown when she is actively arguing. Then he looks to the Woman she is arguing with.

Sadly all he sees is a long red cloak.

William is about to grasp his sons shoulder and sit him back down when he voice of reason pierces Jaunes thought process.

"- catching me."

The woman... no, girl says to Jaune. She has turned to him now.

He could see her fully now.

She is clad in a black leather corset, With a light chainmail shirt on over a normal shopkeeps shirt. Both reside under the several belts and equipment holders strewn across her person. A modest battle skirt lines her legs. Where the leather pants start. They run into a set of steel greaves.

"It is no problem, it was just an act of..."

Then he saw her eyes.

The most beautiful set of silver stars to ever set upon him. It only got better as he noticed that she is stunningly beautiful. Shoulder length coarse hair that truns from black to crimson as it descends. Framing a perfectly shaped face. with soft features. Her smile is what really made him weak. Perfect.

Sadly, all good things come to an end.

So did a fist's path. Into his face.

One moment he wss in heaven, the next...

A muddy street. In the middle of a rainstorm.

His face hurts.

But he could care less.

For he glimpsed perfection.

He is pulled from his trance as he is lifted to his feet.

"What gives you the right to gawk at my younger sister that way? I should beat that stupid look from your face!"

Yang shouts.

"Im sorry!" Jaune shouts in worry for his face.

Then his guardian angel comes to rescue him.

A little too late.

Ruby arrived to them just as Jaune gets thrown across the street directly into a barrel. That splinters and explodes inder the force.

Of course it would.

 **Sorry its so short.** **after all its just a preveiw. Give good feedback and this could become a full story!** **With 3 thousand word chapters.** **And thirty chapters till the Second half! Of course one chapter a week. But honestly, if you like it dont be afraid to let me know. Im sure Jaune would like to get out of the rain and wooden death shards.** **Make it happen by motivating me to post the next chapter. which will be A full three k.** **Thank you and happy reading- G**


End file.
